Re-Friend
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: A new co-worker, his brother and friends. A normal combination, but the situation of their arrival is a mystery. Who are Matt, Tai and their friends? I hope I can find out. RE-WRITE OF MY PREVIOUS FANFIC 'FRIENDS'.
1. First Day

**Author's Notes**

Hello all. I've decided to rewrite my other Fanfic 'Friends'. Since most of you answered my poll wanting this fic as a rewrite.

To those of you who have read the original, this will follow the plot but not as quickly as the other. It was just happening too fast for my liking.

So, with a bit of luck, this will be better in both my opinion and yours. Also, I will add in more characters for some action and a little more suspense.

So, enjoy.

 **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I walked into the store where I worked. I was a little early today, which was good since I was a little hungry.

I missed my dinner.

Anyway, there's a bit of a buzz today since we have a new starter today. No matter how hard we tried to 'overhear' any information, nothing was heard.

I approached the till and saw who I would be relieving. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're a bit early aren't you?" she asked.

I smiled. "Well, I need to have something to eat. Have you heard anything?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. But I did hear that they're in the back now."

"Well then, I'll let you know what they're like Annie. Whoever they are." I said as I made my way into the back.

I looked through the small canteen window before I entered but saw no-one. But I did see the open folders that were given to the new starters. Shrugging to myself, I put my keys and wallet into my locker and put my microwave curry to cook.

I heard the toilet flush as the microwave beeped. I took out my dinner and looked for a fork. I glanced in the sink. Typical. All in there.

I sighed and cleaned one off, dried it and mixed up my curry.

I heard a door close so I turned around and saw a lanky blond walked in with shiny hands. I grabbed a nearby tea-towel and handed it to him. "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks they never actually dry your hands." He smirked.

"I've always thought that." I replied. I took a bite of my curry whilst he dried his hands. "So, What do you do here?"

"I'm on the tills." I replied.

"I'm going to be on the shop-floor." He told me.

I smirked. "Well then, you're going to run around after me then."

He seemed confused then. "Why?"

"Because they're not too keen on till staff looking for items if it's busy." I explained. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." I teased.

"You can't call me if you don't know my name." he smirked.

I put my fork down and glanced at the papers. "That depends. Is your name on there?" I pointed.

He looked at the papers and dived for them, covering any trace of his name. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his frantic dive. He looked at me and started to laugh himself.

"Matt, have you finished reading the booklet yet?" one of the supervisors, Pauline, asked.

"Almost." He replied. "I've just got two pages left."

Pauline nodded. "Great. I know it's very short notice, but we're a little short today. Would you mind staying until we close up?"

Matt seemed to think for a second. "Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem."

Pauline instantly smiled. "Brilliant. It'll also let you know how we do things at night." And with that, she walked off.

Matt turned around and pulled out a small silver mobile phone from his coat pocket. He pressed it a few times and held it to his ear.

"Tai, I can't make it tonight." Matt apologised. "They're really short today and want me to stay until they close."

I could hear a faint voice but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I have a healthy curiosity.

"Don't worry. I've got a new friend here already." Matt said, hinting for me to tell him my name, which I did and three seconds later he told this 'Tai' person my name.

I heard my name mentioned faintly and subtly leant in closer. Ok, I'm a lot nosy. I admit it. Soon Matt laughed and ended his call.

Soon, we had to start our shift. For today only, there was a one-off arrangement. Since Pauline was busy, to my surprise, I was to show Matt the ropes.

Three hours into the shift and Matt seemed to pick things up very quickly. He was also remembering where everything was. Granted, it was a relatively small shop with fifteen aisles.

We were finishing tidying up his last aisle when someone else with blonde hair came up to us.

"Hi Matt." He smiled.

"Yo' lil' bro." Matt smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Tai told me you were staying late so I came to meet you." He replied.

Matt smirked. "So thoughtful. What's the real reason?"

His brother smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my key." I saw his cheeks blush. Matt turned around, my eyes following his and saw a very beautiful girl waving at us. Or most likely, them. I didn't know her. She was wearing denim shorts and a white top that showed off her stomach.

Matt stood up and the two hugged. "Is everyone making a surprise visit?"

"No. Just us two." she waved off. "How long before you close up?"

Matt looked at me, unable to remember instantly. I looked at the three of them. "We close in an hour."

Matt's brother and friend nodded and walked away. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "About what? Your brother and friend came to see you."

"I would have warned you about them if I knew."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Matt, it's fine. You can talk to customers you know."

Matt laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at the shelves around him. "I think we're done."

And sure enough, we were done with the aisles. So for the last hour, we labelled up any pieces of stock that needed it. Matt easily picked up how to work the printer system.

When the store was closed, Matt offered to give me a ride home as a thank you for helping him. I gave him directions to my house but as I gave them to him, I could see the confusion in his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I moved here the other day." He answered, turning onto my street. "Well, me, my brother and some of our friends." He pulled up on the street and parked his car, taking the key out of the ignition. "I live across the street."

I got out of the car and looked opposite. There was only one house with the lights on. Matt sighed when he saw it. I smiled as he walked over.

I turned around and walked into my house. I sat on the sofa just as my mum brought out some chicken sandwiches.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Someone new started today and it turns out he lives across the street." I answered, then realised something. "Which is weird because I never saw anyone moving in or out."

"Well, they seemed nice." She answered. "Matt and Tai especially."

I looked at my mum. "Matt and Tai?"

I never thought about it before but that was a weird combination. Granted, there is bound to be someone named Tai in the world who is friends with someone called Matt. But Matt was blonde and has a brother. I shook my head and ate my sandwiches. But one thought stuck in my head.

 _'_ _Why does this sound familiar?'_


	2. Lifter and Trust

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I woke the next morning remembering a bizarre dream.

"Why would I suddenly dream about Digimon?" I asked myself. "I haven't thought about that show for months."

Which was true. It was a few months ago that they announced that there would be a revival. The characters would be older but they did leave it a mystery about which season it would be. They did however rule out 'Digimon Savers' and 'Digimon Xros Wars'.

Which was good in my opinion; I preferred the first four seasons anyway.

I looked at the clock and realised I had sixty minutes before I had to start work. After my morning routine, I only had thirty minutes to get to work. Luckily, it was only a ten minute walk away. I had a good ten minutes to relax.

I could focus on other things. My random dream of Digimon came to mind. As did Matt, the newcomer at my place of work.

I decided to attempt some looking upon Digimon when my phone rang. It was my best friend. I sighed. I didn't think I could deal with him this morning. I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"How's my true love feeling this morning?" came a 'too cheery for eight in the morning' voice.

I closed my eyes. "That depends. Have you found your true love yet?"

"You're mean." He replied.

"Yet I'm still your friend." I countered. "What's up?"

"Are you working today?"

"Yes. But I finish at half past twelve." I answered. "Why? Are you wanting to meet up?"

"Yep. Then I can give you your birthday present."

That was a little unexpected. My birthday wasn't until next month. "You know it's a month to my birthday, right?"

"I'm not going to be able to see you on your birthday."

I smirked. "At least I'll get some peace."

"Very funny." He sighed.

We talked for another five minutes, agreeing on a time and place to meet. But I wasn't expecting much with the present. Last year, all he got me was a deodorant gift set. And the year before that as well.

When I got to work, my boss, Anna-Marie, told me what till I was on and left me. I had been there for over a year and knew what to do.

My shift was uneventful. My friend had decided to surprise me and showed up ten minutes before I was due to finish.

It wasn't until it was time for me to leave that something happened. As I was leaving to get my coat, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw someone put something under their coat. I walked past the main office and saw Pauline drinking a cup of tea on her break.

"Pauline, I think we've got a lifter down the Christmas aisle. Dark hair, green hoodie and ripped jeans."

She quickly put down her cup and looked at the monitors. "Go keep an eye out."

I walked back to the Christmas aisle and quickly found who I suspected to be a shoplifter. I made it look like I was tidying the shelves when I saw him look around then stuff something down his top. That was when the PA System dinged.

"Staff announcement! All security to the Seasonal Aisle!"

In his haste, the shoplifter just darted down the aisle towards me. He saw me and pushed past me, not giving me anytime to react, I rushed after him with Pauline following, pointing to other staff members to stop the thief.

He jumped over a barrier and almost made it to the door if it wasn't for someone walking through the door. The thief ran into him and stumbled, falling backwards into the sliding door. Pauline and I managed to get there in time and got the items he was attempting to steal.

Pauline took the items and sent the shoplifter on his business and went to make a report while I decided to thank the person.

"Thank you for that." I smiled.

"I didn't do anything." He replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Just get run into."

I shook my head. "Fair enough. But you did help us."

"Well, maybe you can return the favour?" he hinted.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I'm wondering if my friend is working today." He replied. "We were supposed to meet yesterday but he cancelled. He was asked to work until closing time."

"You must be Tai." I realised.

He seemed surprised but remained calm. "Yes, I am."

I nodded. "I thought so. Matt speaks highly of you."

Tai looked at me. "So you're the new friend."

I could feel a blush creep. "Give me two minutes to get my jacket and we can talk all you want."

Less than a minute later, and I was back on the shop-floor. I saw Tai waiting by the alcohol. It was only then that I noticed Tai's large head of brown hair. I walked up to him, seeing he was on his phone. He glanced over and smiled, holding up a finger to wait a second.

I waited while he finished his call with someone named Joe. And I knew it was a guy because when he ended the call, Tai muttered about wondering how Joe could be a doctor when he was still queasy around blood.

"So, is Matt working today?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I replied. "I only found out he was working here yesterday."

"No worries." Tai smiled. "Fancy a walk then?"

I didn't see any reason to refuse, besides, Matt seemed nice and so did Tai and he did seem friendly enough.

"So, how did Matt do last night?" he asked.

"He did really well." I answered. "He barely needed my help."

"Did he say anything?"

I looked slyly at Tai. I laughed a little. "Don't worry, he was teasing you. It was the first time he met me. Hell, he asked my name while he was on the phone with you."

"Really?"

"I give you my word." I smiled. "Besides, I only found out he had a brother when he and another friend of his showed up."

"Which friend?" Tai asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"They were barely there for a minute really." I thought back. "But she was a top showing her belly and…"

"Mimi." Tai answered.

"Mimi?" I asked.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, we met at a summer camp. We all did."

"So, you, Matt, his brother, Mimi and that Joe you were talking to, all met at Summer Camp?" I clarified. "And you stayed friends?"

Tai smiled. "Yeah. I still find it hard to believe we stayed friends."

"Must be nice." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious at my comment.

I stopped and leant on a nearby wall. "I never really had any friends. I've got one friend I still stay in contact with from college, but they live in a different town."

"You've never had friends?" Tai asked, not believing me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I wasn't popular and had a hard time fitting in because I was smart."

Tai scoffed at that. "That's why you didn't have friends? Because you were smart?" I nodded, my eyes welling at painful memories. I heard a cracking noise and saw it was Tai, cracking his knuckles. "If I was there, I would have taught them a lesson."

I shook my head. "In a patronising way maybe." I answered. "Anyone who actually stuck up for me was just another bully feeling generous." I took a deep breath. "School is supposed to be the best years of your life, but the best years of my life was college. I actually felt like I fitted in somewhere. People talked to me and actually listened. I could air out my problems without them making fun of me. And I could kiss my sorry school days goodbye."

Tai just looked at me, stunned. I pushed myself up and started to walk away. I heard a few hurried footsteps behind me. "Woah hold up! You can't say stuff like that and just walk away."

"Sorry, it's hard for me to say stuff like that." I looked at him. "It's weird, but I feel I can trust you."

"It's weird I'm trustworthy?" he asked.

"When I've only known you for ten minutes and suddenly I'm telling you about my bad school experience." I said. "Sorry, I guess this is why it's hard to make friends."

Tai sighed, stretching one half on his mouth. "Tell you what, come to my place and we can have a drink."

"I'm not much of a drinker." I admitted. "Besides, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty four." He smiled. "Why? How old do I look?"

"I'd defo ask you for proof of age." I said.

He looked shocked then burst out laughing, making me laugh slightly also. "Fine, I'll come for a drink. But I want to change out of my uniform first. Would you be alright waiting?"


	3. Night Out

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

After ten minutes, I was changed and went outside to see Tai leaning on our wall. I shook my head. "You could have waited inside you know." He turned his head and looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"Matt lives across from you." He commented.

I nodded. "That's what he said."

"You never mentioned that." He sounded upset.

"I'm sorry Tai." I said, walking to him. "Was it important?"

He suddenly smiled, showing his teeth. "Nah. I'm just playing around." I opened the gate and walked through. I swear his mood is changing every minute.

He led me back the way we walked and turned down a street to a block of flats. He used his key and opened the main building.

I followed him up to the next floor to number 103. He unlocked the door and let me in. "Kari, I'm home!"

I was curious. "Is Kari your girlfriend?"

The look Tai gave me then was hard to read. "Hardly. She's my younger sister." He walked forward, having slipped his shoes off, revealing to me that he had a hole on the back of his left sock. "Have a seat. Kari!"

He knocked on a door, waited a few seconds and slowly opened the door. He peered around the corner and came back out. I heard a rush of water and knew where this 'Kari' was.

A door opened behind me. I turned my head and saw a woman in her early twenties. I assumed. If anything, she was nineteen at the youngest and twenty-two at the oldest. "Tai, I'm not going to answer you when I'm otherwise engaged."

"A simple ok would have worked." Tai said back.

Kari looked down at me. "I'm Kari, Tai's sister. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Kari." I said standing up. I shook her hand. "I'm Leo."

Tai came back from the little kitchen area with two cans of lager. He handed me one and kept one for himself. Kari sighed and got herself a glass of wine to join us. "So Leo, what brings you here?"

"Tai did. He offered me a drink and I'm not working tomorrow, so figured, why not?" I answered. "Tell me something about yourselves." I offered.

Tai took a drink of his lager and sighed. "There's not much to tell. We moved here with Matt and our friends. Matt lives with his younger brother and our friends Mimi and Joe. All Kari and I could afford was this flat. And our final two friends managed to find a two bedroom house to rent."

"That was lucky." I said.

Kari nodded, taking a delicate sip. "I don't know how we did it."

"Something must like us." Tai smiled.

It was five hours later when I realised the time. I stood up and stumbled on nothing, my balance a little off. I don't know why, but I suddenly started laughing. I looked over at Tai and saw him laughing like me.

I stopped suddenly and moaned. "Great. I'm drunk."

Kari seemed to be more level-headed and walked to a cupboard. She took out a pillow and duvet.

She brought them to the sofa where I was sitting. "Leo, you're sleeping here tonight. Now give me your phone."

I gave her my phone instantly and she looked through my contacts she stopped and put the phone to her ear.

She told my mother that I was having trouble balancing, I was staying there for the night and she even told her whereabouts they lived, in case she wanted to pick me up, which I'm glad she didn't. I was getting sleepy actually.

"How are you not drunk?" I asked her.

"I only had the one glass." She smiled. "You two on the other hand had about six pints of lager."

I looked about and saw she was right; there were several empty cans about. I made to grab a can to help out but another hand grabbed mine. Kari shook her head. "Just lay down, I'll clean up."

"Are you sure?" I asked, already laying my head on the pillow.

"Thanks for offering." She smiled, before bringing the duvet over me. She looked over at Tai and sighed. He was already snoring away.

I heard her grab a second duvet and faintly saw her pull it over him before my eyes fully closed.

I heard a slight door close and turned over. I felt a soft wall and opened my eyes slightly. A light brown cushion welcomed me. I turned around and that's when I heard a faint snoring sound.

I focused my eyes and saw someone wrapped up in a chair opposite. That's when yesterday began to come back.

I sat up and found my phone on the nearby coffee table. I picked it up and looked at the time. It was nine in the morning.

I must have needed the sleep.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly stood up. I looked around my surroundings. It was at that time, Kari emerged from the bathroom.

After five minutes, I was back out into the living room while Kari was making some toast. I walked to the small table top and sat on one of the stools.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She smiled and took out some butter from the fridge. "Do you want some toast?"

I nodded, still unable to think that straight just yet. I laid my head down for a second on the table when a yawn filled the place. I heard a creak and the shuffling of feet.

Tai sat next to me and placed his own head on the table. "Morning." He mumbled.

"I've told you not to drink so much Tai." Kari said as singsong. "You know you always get a hangover."

"And you have to be so cheery so early." He grumbled.

"It's nine o'clock." She replied.

"Exactly." He said, pushing his head up. "That's early." The toaster popped and out came four slices of bread. That immediately got Tai's attention.

"Right, who wants how many?" Kari asked, buttering the toast.

"I'll only have one slice." I answered.

Kari cut each slice in two and gave me two of the slices. She then gave Tai three slices and kept three for herself. We sat in silence, eating our toast for the next five minutes.

After that, I wanted to get home to get changed and have a shower but Tai shot down that idea by offering me the use of their shower and a set of his clothes for me to borrow. I tried to refuse but the two of them were adamant. After a little refusal, I gave in and made my way to their shower.

Two minutes in, there was a knock and I heard Tai's voice. "Leo? I've left you some clothes by the hamper!"

"Thanks Tai!" I called back.

When I heard the door click closed, I stepped out and dried off. I looked at the clothes offered to me. A white t-shirt, black jeans and an orange bodywarmer.

I looked at the pair of goggles on the top. I shook my head at a random thought and put the clothes on. Minus the goggles.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I liked the outfit.

I walked out of the bathroom with the goggles in my hand and my clothes from the day before in my other hand, well, curled into a ball.

"You didn't put the goggles on." Tai said.

"Yeah, they seemed a little overkill." I answered. "Sorry."

Kari brought my an old bag. "Here's a bag for your clothes."

"Thank you." I put my clothes in the bag. "Well, I'd better get going."

"See you soon Leo!" Kari called.

"I'll bring you your clothes back tonight." I offered.

Tai waved it off. "No need to rush. I'm visiting Matt tonight so if they're ready by then, just drop it off there."

I made my mind up to get them ready for tonight. I was going to change and wash them as soon as I got home.


	4. Peculiar Pets

**Author's Notes**

 **Come on guys, please give me some reviews.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

That night, Tai's clothes were dried off and ready to give back when I saw him. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure which house it was now.

I remembered something about an empty house but it was fading away. I looked outside and saw Matt's car in a driveway.

I grabbed the bag and locked the house up. I crossed the road just as I saw who I remembered as Matt's brother in the back garden.

"Hey! Matt's brother!" I called.

He turned around and waved. "Hey! Leo, right?" I nodded. "Hold on a second. Meet me at the front door."

I walked back to the front door and waited a few seconds. I heard a key turn and the door opened. He looked a little dishevelled.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as he let me in.

"I'm fine." He answered. "It's just Matt's dog likes me."

"What breed is it?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"St Bernard." He told me. "Don't worry though. He's as tame as a fly."

I smiled a little. "Weird comparison. So you're telling me that he's going to land on my food?"

He actually laughed at that, then stopped. "I never thought about it before, but he does. Maybe he is like a fly. Sorry, I'm Thomas-Kieron."

"Thomas-Kieron? Double-barrelled?" I clarified.

"Yeah, but it's too long, so everyone calls me…" he started.

"TK? Have you seen red and blue chequered shirt?" called a voice.

"No Matt! I haven't!" he called back.

I took a quick lance around and saw something red and blue in a dog-bed. "TK?" he looked at me and I pointed to the bed.

He moaned and picked up the fabric, which used to be a shirt. "Found it Matt! But you're not going to be happy!"

Matt must have run down the stairs in a hurry because all he had on was a pair of tight black jeans. He saw me and TK, with the ex-shirt in his hand, standing near the dog bed.

"I'll kill that dog." He seethed.

"No you won't." TK said, matter-of-factly. "You love Bumanog."

"Not when he ruins my clothes." Matt answered, taking the shirt and throwing it in the bin. "Hey Leo." He said, noticing me. "What brings you here?"

I held up the bag. "Tai said he was stopping by tonight and I need to give these to him."

"I wish he'd stop using our place as a drop off." Matt said to himself.

"If you want, I can always take them back home." I offered.

Matt shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter." He took the bag from me. "He's always doing things like this."

"Well, I'll be off then." I said. "Bye Matt. Nice meeting you TK."

I closed the door behind me and heard a loud bark. I turned around and saw what I assumed to be Bumanog. I waved my hand and if I didn't know any better, I swear that he waved back.

I walked back to my house and settled down.

The next day, I went to work, singing the Digimon theme in my head. I've really got to stop thinking about Digimon.

I walked into work and sat down in the canteen. I laid my head down and sighed. What was going on with me?

I heard the door open and looked at who was coming in. It was Matt. He sat down opposite me and smiled. "Hey Leo."

"Hey Matt." I said. "What's new?"

"Nothing much." He answered. "Tai told me about the other night."

I put my head back on the table. "I didn't think I drank that much."

"Well, Kari takes care of him anyway." Matt answered. "She has one glass herself so she has a drink with him and she'll still be sober enough to make sure he gets into his bed or at least that he gets wrapped up."

I sat back up and looked Matt in the eyes. "Matt, just out of interest, why would you get a St Bernard?"

"Why not?" he asked back. "I've always wanted a St Bernard anyway. It's my favourite breed."

"Fair enough." I answered. "It's just not a common breed."

Matt nodded. "I know. I was really lucky when I found him as a puppy."

"Found him?" I asked.

Matt nodded. "He was so small and his fur was so messy, I swear he looked like he was just a head with a horn on his forehead."

Suddenly, the image of a Digimon flashed in my mind. "Tsunomon." Matt looked at me curiously. I hadn't realised I said it out aloud.

"What's a Tsunomon?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just something from an old show."

"Well, the name sounds weird." Matt commented. "I just don't like it."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I said. "I've just been thinking about Digimon lately."

He jerked at the mention of Digimon but seemed to forget it instantly. We had to start work at that time anyway.

Another uneventful shift later, and I was getting my coat to leave work. I turned around and made my way to the door when I heard something clang. I turned around, seeing nothing but a fork on the floor. Thinking nothing of it, I went back and picked the fork up and rinsed it off.

I walked quickly out of the room, not registering the fork floating by itself and launching itself towards me. When the clang drew my attention, I was surprised when I noticed that it was the same fork.

I looked around the empty room. Hoping for something that might explain the impossibility of what had just happened.

As I knew, there was nothing. What I really wanted to know was how this fork was launched across the room?

I put the fork down back in the sink and I rushed out before anything else could happen.

Outside my workplace, I walked to the side of the building and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I looked at my phone to see I had a new message. The name confused me since I know I hadn't put them in.

I opened the message from Kari.

 _'Hey Leo, it's Kari. Tai's sister. Sorry about getting your number without asking but Tai, Matt and a few of our friends are going out tonight. Want to join?'_

I reread the message a few times. I figured it would be something to do, but I also didn't feel right just tagging along, even if I was invited.

I decided to leave it as I didn't notice the message until tomorrow. At least, that was the plan until I noticed Kari standing there. I shook my head and walked towards her.

When I was close enough, I asked her if she waited just so she'd guarantee I'd see the message.

"No need." She answered. "My phone tells me when someone sees any message I send. I would have phoned you later on anyway."

"Kari, I appreciate the offer but…" I started.

She shook her head. "Let me put it to you another way, you're coming out with us."

"Kari, I'm working in the morning." I tried. I was actually working later in the day.

"Leo, it wasn't my idea." She told me. "Matt thought about it last night. You just left before he offered you the chance. He asked Tai and he knew I had put your number into my phone. If Tai has a night drinking with someone, then that person is a friend in Tai's eyes."

Well, that was a little weird. One night drinking with someone and they were automatically his friend? Maybe Tai was a little too trusting.

Either way, that night, I had just put on my shirt when my phone beeped. I looked and saw a new number.

I needed to talk to Kari about giving my number out. This time, it was from Tai.

 _'Leo, it's Tai. Kari and I are going to Matt's so meet us there.'_

Great. I hope that dog doesn't jump over me. But I couldn't remember the name, but it was a weird one.

Five minutes later, I was knocking on the door, waiting to be let in. I heard the dog barking so I peered around and looked through the gate. He stopped barking instantly, looking at me.

I imagined this big dog looking like it was just a head with a horn on its forehead. I laughed at the image. A St Bernard with a horn on its forehead.

Wait, I know I've heard that. Tai said that. No. Tai, the Digimon character said that.

"Leo, you're here."

I jumped and spun seeing Tai and Kari looking at me. "Guys, you scared me."

"Sorry." Kari smiled. "Tai overslept."

I looked at Tai. "Overslept?"

"I was taking a nap." He defended himself.

"In your bed? Wrapped up?" Kari asked.

The front door opened and TK saw the three of us. He was wearing a light green polo shirt and brown cargo shorts.

"Hey guys, come on in."

We all went in and I saw a girl sitting on the sofa on her phone.

"Hi Mimi." Tai smiled.

Mimi looked up and smiled, putting her phone away and hugged both Tai and Kari. Kari stood back and introduced me. Mimi gave me a small hug. I felt slightly awkward but I somehow just knew that Mimi was always like that.

"I'm going out back for a minute." I said. TK looked at me but pointed the way out.

I opened the door and looked around. The dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" I asked, quitter than normal.

I saw a patio set and decided to sit down. I heard footsteps coming and saw that the dog was slowly coming towards me. He didn't jump at me as he did with TK. Which I was glad for. He sat beside and looked at me.

I reached my hand out and patted his head. I looked in his eyes and saw what I thought was sadness. Why would he be sad?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He laid down and looked at the house.

"You want to go inside?"

I shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" I blinked when I realised I was talking to a dog that seemed to understand me. "Did you just understand what I was saying?"

He looked at me and barked quietly. I smiled slightly at the St Bernard. He stood up and nudged my hand. I stood up and he walked to a hut.

I followed him to see a large hamster in a corner. I looked to the dog but he just looked into the hut. I saw the hamster inhale, growing in size and letting his breath go. Some straw was blown aside. I smiled. It was like it was using a blast of air.

Like another Digimon. I really need to stop thinking about that. First the dog reminds of one, now the hamster.

"Leo, what are you doing down here?" TK asked, walking to me.

I turned around. "What's his name showed me down here?"

"You mean Bumanog?" TK asked. "Why would he want you to see Patapata?"

"Patapata?" I asked. "What a name for a hamster."

"I couldn't think of a name but that just popped in my head." TK said, then sighed. "He tried that thing again. I can tell."

"What thing?" I asked.

"Sharp breath out." He replied.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. Anyway, we're ready to go."

"Ok."

TK walked back to the house and I took one last look at the dog and hamster. I knelt down and looked at the dog.

"Listen, I know your name is Bumanog or something, and I know you can't really understand me but you don't half remind me of something from a show." I told him, he looked at me, his eyes glistening. "You somehow remind me of something called Gabumon."

As soon as the sentence was finished, he jumped on me and wrapped his front legs around me. He was hugging me. Which was something in itself for a dog.

"Ok, get off me now Gabumon." I laughed.

He immediately lifted off and I _swear_ I heard him say sorry. But I passed it off as some form of barking.

I went back inside and left with the others for the night out.


	5. I'm Crazy

It turned out that the night out was just going to another house. Tai led the way, with everyone else just falling in place.

"Whose house are we going to?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you two of our friends had a two-bedroom house?" Matt asked. I nodded. "Well, we always get together once a week for a night of fun and games."

"Twister and Jenga?" I joked.

"Not just those." Kari answered. "We sometimes play Trivial Pursuit."

Soon, Tai knocked on a door and a guy who looked to be the same age as Tai answered. His eyes were black to contrast his red hair.

"Hey guys." He welcomed. His eyes rested on me. He held out a hand. "You must be Leo." I took his hand and shook it. "Come on in."

Following the six of them inside, I found quite a simple, but lived in, living room. There was a blue haired guy sat on one three seater sofa with a small tumbler of light brown liquid in. There was a girl with red hair, but not as red as the one who answered the door. She was holding a champagne glass.

"Hi." The girl smiled. "Who's this?"

Tai slapped an arm around my shoulder, making me jump. "This is Leo. Don't worry, he's cool."

"You make it sound like we're some sort of crazy cult." Blue-hair scoffed.

"For all he knows, we could be." TK said.

For a second, I felt my eyes widen and I know I took in a sharp breath. I also tensed up as Tai took his arm off of me.

TK yelped and I saw Matt lower his arm. "TK, don't scare him."

"Yeah." The red-haired girl added. "Tai's probably scared him enough already."

"I have not." He argued.

"Since no-one is doing introductions." Kari interrupted. "Leo, this is Joe, Izzy and Sky." Kari pointed to the red-haired boy (Izzy), the blue-haired boy (Joe) and the girl (Sky).

"Sky?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep. I know it's unusual but I like the name."

"So, what's on for tonight?" Mimi asked, sitting on the floor by Joe.

"Well, I was thinking of a get-to-know-you thing." Tai suggested. "For Leo."

I shook my head. "You're not changing what you're doing just for me."

"Well, the only thing left, is to play Trivial Pursuit." TK smiled, holding the box.

So that's what we did. Izzy won the first round, Joe won the second, and I won the third, coming close with Tai and TK.

It was a fun time, I'll admit. But as the night went on, something began to niggle at me. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, Joe, TK and Sky. The name Sky just wasn't sitting right with me.

I looked at Tai's toothy grin, actually realising he was wearing a pair of goggles. His large head of hair. Something was screaming at me. I could feel it.

There was Matt and TK. Both blond brothers. The St Bernard that seemed to understand me and Patapata the Hamster that blew blasts of air.

Joe and Mimi. Kari and Izzy. Even Sky, who seemed to be Tai's best friend, other than Matt. Why couldn't I figure it out?

I slowly snuck out of the living room and slunk my way into the kitchen. Something was itching at me about these eight people and I was determined to find out what.

I took my mobile phone out and opened up my internet app. The only one whose full name I knew was Matt. Oddly enough, his surname was Ishida. That was screaming something at me. In my mind, all I kept going back to; was Digimon. I looked up his name.

I thought that I'd spelt it wrong so I tried again. I got the same result. An anime cartoon character. I just call everything cartoon when I'm not around my cousin. She becomes a little adamant about the distinction between cartoon characters and Anime and Manga characters.

Anyway, my result for Matt kept bringing up someone that only exists on television. I heard a little chirp and turned my head to see a birdcage. Not really the best place for a birdcage; in the kitchen.

I walked a little closer. The cage had a small bird with bright pink feathers and large blue eyes. The bird looked at me and flapped its wings. I jumped when Sky placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Leo?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied. "Are you sure the kitchen's a good place for a birdcage?"

She looked around. "I know it's not the best place but I do make sure it's cleaned four times a day and when I open the cage, Piyo always flies straight into the living room. It's like she knows what I want."

"Piyo?" I asked.

Sky nodded. "It just sounded right."

Sky grabbed another bottle of wine and left the kitchen. I was about to follow when Piyo screeched. No-one seemed to notice but she charged at her cage, knocking it slightly enough to stop me. A clang drew my attention. I quickly turned my head and saw a carving knife _in_ the door. If I wasn't stopped by Piyo's cage, the knife would have hit me.

"Thanks Piyo." I muttered. Piyo chirped happily and I eyed her suspiciously. "Are you like Bumanog or something?" Piyo tilted her head. "Gabumon?" Piyo then nodded and chirped happily.

That's when it hit me. Bumanog, Patapata and Piyo. They each belonged to Matt, TK and Sky. And if Bumanog responded positively to Gabumon; and Piyo only recognised Bumanog as Gabumon. Then that would mean that Piyo was somehow Biyomon and Patapata was Patamon.

And I just compared real creatures to Digimon. I must be more drunk than I thought. I pulled the knife from the door and placed it on the table. I walked back into the living room and sat on the floor, between TK and Izzy. Right now, they were talking.

"Oh yeah." Kari piped up. "I've got a cat."

"You've got a cat?" TK asked. "When?"

"Today actually." She added. "I've decided on a weird name for her though."

"Gatotail?" I joked.

Kari looked blankly at me. "How did you know that's what I chose?"

I just looked back. Tai sniggered. "Looks like Leo is psychic."

"And here I thought it was Kari who was psychic." Mimi slightly slurred.

Kari kept giving me a slight look of scepticism throughout the night. I felt it slightly nerve-making but I shrugged it off. I did guess what she was calling her cat. And there was no way that I should have guessed that name.

Tai, Kari and I were the only ones who decided to go home.

"So Leo, how did you guess Gatotail's name?" Kari questioned.

"I don't know." I replied. I didn't want them to think I was crazy. "I just guessed a weird name."

Luckily, I had to branch away from them so I could get home. I had the next day off and I was going to see my cousin about my very crazy suspicions that have no basis in reality.


	6. Kari's Daze

So, the next day, I went to my cousins house. The only problem was that her whole family was there that day. That, and the cousin I want to talk to is only sixteen.

As luck would have it, my Aunt and Uncle decided to go to the shop with my youngest and eldest cousin, leaving me with the middle child. Perfect.

I waited five minutes to gather what little courage I had and just blurted it out.

"Have you wondered what it would be like if characters from a show were actually real?"

She looked at me and smirked. "Never." I didn't know how to continue now. "Why?"

I looked at her. "At least listen and call me crazy after I've finished talking." She nodded and put her book down, a small rarity. "The other day there was a new starter at work called Matt. Fair enough, not crazy but I began to meet his brother TK, and their friends, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari and Sky. Something started bothering me with their looks and how they dressed."

My cousin gave me an accusing look. "That's not like you."

"I know." I replied. "What's weirder is their pets."

"Their pets?" she asked. "What are they? Made up creatures?"

"Well?" I hesitated.

"Come on." She sighed. "Are they dinosaurs or something?"

"Digimon." I said. "Possibly."

"You're right." She said. "You are crazy."

I nodded. "I know. I just needed to say this to someone."

"They could just be cosplaying." She suggested, picking up her book again.

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, probably. But if they are, they're taking it a bit far. Matt has put his last name at work as Ishida."

She looked back to me. "That is going a bit far. Have you got any pictures?"

I had taken a few candid pictures last night. I showed her the photos as she went to the home computer.

She opened a search engine and looked up some Digimon pictures. She kept looking through pictures and comparing them to the pictures on my phone. She kept muttering to herself.

"So, am I still crazy?" I asked.

"Well, this is a little weird." She agreed. I felt she was being swayed more and more. "This one's even wearing the goggles."

"That would be Tai." I sighed. "He even tried to get _me_ to wear goggles."

She laughed at that. "You? In goggles?"

I smiled at that. "Yeah. Me. In goggles."

"Ok. I will admit that there are similarities." She agreed. "For the sake of arguments, let's say they're cosplaying. Leo, it isn't a good thing that you're comparing them to an Anime."

"Did I mention the pets?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Piyo the bird? Bumanog the St Bernard and Patapata the hamster?" I clarified. "Oh yes, and there's Gatotail the cat."

"Gatotail? Piyo?" she asked. "The names are weird."

"Louise. It's more than weird." I insisted. "Bumanog hugged me. Actually hugged me. He's a dog. Piyo actually saved me from a knife."

"What?" Louise interrupted.

"Yeah, a knife appeared out of nowhere and Piyo knocked her cage, stopping me from being where it actually would have hit me." I answered. I hadn't even told my mum this. "I was the only one in the room."

"Leo, you need to tell your mum." She insisted.

I shook my head. "No. It's nothing."

"A knife was thrown at you." She started to raise her voice. Luckily, we were in a detached house.

"When I was alone in the room." I repeated. My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID. I pointed to my phone. "It's Kari. Tai's sister. Listen to this." I put my phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Leo? It's Kari."

"What do you need Kari?"

"Well, it's just that it's TK's birthday today and we're having a party." She answered. "I was just wondering if you were interested."

I looked at Louise. She was frantically nodding. "Well, what time is it?"

"As soon as you get here." I heard a male voice pipe up. "We're waiting."

"TK, get back." Kari huffed. "You shouldn't even be here anyway."

"Are Tai and the others there?" I asked.

"Not quite." Kari said. "Sky's gone to get Tai and Matt and Mimi are finishing getting ready."

"You've had a lot of parties and stuff lately." I said.

"Everything's happening together." Kari replied simply.

"Well, I don't even have a card for TK." I tried.

"That doesn't matter." TK called. "Just get over here! It's a costume party!"

I didn't win and soon found myself on the way to Izzy's house, meeting Sky and Tai on the way. They both had a carrier bag with their costume in. I saw a few feathers in Sky's bag and something orange in Tai's bag.

We got to Izzy and Sky's and Tai and Sky instantly ran upstairs to change. I walked into the living room to see TK and Kari dressed as Angels.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed.

TK and Kari looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing." I said. "I'll just feel weird being the only one looking normal."

"You're the lucky one." I turned around and almost let out a snicker.

Matt was not happy with his costume. He was shirtless with only a brown belt over his chest and worn dark blue jeans. He also had various punk attachments about his body. "I lost the top."

"Lighten up Matt." A cheerful voice sounded.

Mimi emerged wearing a pink tutu and green cardboard wings.

"You look part fairy and part Lily." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Izzy's having a little trouble getting his costume on. He's a large purple beetle."

"And I suppose Tai is a cybernetic dinosaur." I joked.

Tai suddenly walked into the living room wearing a cybernetic dinosaur costume. Sky followed with a feathered costume. She looked like a large bird.

"I need some air." I said, walking into the back garden. Bumanog instantly ran to me. "Shouldn't you be at your house?"

He shook his head. I sighed. "Of course. You can actually understand me. Any of your friends here?"

He barked once and walked to the bottom of the garden. I followed him to a shed. He placed a paw and scraped the door. I opened the door slowly and looked inside.

It was certainly a unique gathering. Piyo the bird, Patapata the hamster, Bumanog the St Bernard and a white cat I could only assume was Gatotail.

On a table by the window, was a plant with a pink flower on top, reminding me of Mimi's costume. Finally, in two glass tanks were a large red beetle and what looked like a Komodo dragon.

"Don't tell me." I said to Bumanog. "Palmon, Tentomon and Agumon." All the creatures looked at me with curiosity. I even swear I saw the plant turn.

I looked around. "Ok, if we have Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon, then, where is Gomamon?"

I turned back around when I heard someone call my name. I peered out of the door and saw two angels. "Help them." I turned back to the menagerie, all of them looking at me.

I turned back and quickly walked out. I shut the door behind me, but left it slightly open so Bumanog and Gatotail could get out. "Stay here." I said. If they can understand me, I might as well take advantage.

I walked out of the shed and toward TK and Kari. I waved at them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You disappeared." TK said. "Not very good for a party."

"I needed a little air." I answered. "Besides, what's Bumanog and Patapata doing here anyway?"

"What?" TK asked. "They're at home."

"They're in the shed." I argued. "Along with a white cat I'm assuming is Gatotail."

"She's locked in the apartment." Kari argued. "I made sure the windows were locked too."

TK and Kari made their way to the shed and I followed them. They opened the door and Kari peered inside.

"There's only Piyo and Otent in here." Kari answered.

"The beetle?" I clarified as TK nodded.

"I could have sworn…" I started, noticing a rustling of leaves. "I guess I was imagining things."

They both nodded and TK walked back in the house. I looked as Kari walked to where the leaves were rustling. I gulped as she reached in, pulling out an orange-brown hamster. She turned around and smiled.

"What's going on Kari?" I asked.

"We need your help." She said, almost monotonously.

"We?"

She looked around. "Little Patapata here is trying hard but he can't attack like he used to."

"What do you mean?" I was started to get a little nervous.

"Your suspicions are right." She told me. "I brought them here to keep watch over their partners."

"Kari?" I asked, noticing her blank eyes.

She shook her head. "Not for the time being. I am merely using her body as a vessel."

"Creepy." I muttered.

"Maybe, but the Digimon need your help." She continued. "Without the humans memories, their partners cannot protect them. There is a force that has trapped them here and sent several other Digimon here to kill them."

"Kari, this isn't funny." I said, reaching for her shoulders.

"I told you. I am _not_ Kari." She repeated. "Time is running out. Their memories must return so they can survive. You must also find additional Digidestined to assist them."

"Ok, I'll bite." I decided. "Who are these new Digidestined?"

"Only you can choose them." She replied.

I just blinked. "I'm choosing the Digidestined to help them?"

"Yes. But there are limited numbers." She explained. "Once the decision are being made, everyone will see Digimon and you must choose wisely. You will be able to choose four other people you deem worthy. Age is no problem but do not go too extreme."

She passed me Patapata, or if I believe my crazy mind, Patamon. Kari's eyes slowly filled with life. I panicked and put Patapata in my pocket. "Stay there and don't move." I looked back at Kari. "Kari?" I asked, checking if it was her.

"I didn't space out again did I?" she asked.

"Do that a lot?" I asked.

"Not usually, but lately, it seems to happen when I'm near Gatotail." She looked around. "But she's not here. Wasn't TK here a second ago?"

"He went back inside." I answered. "Go. I'll meet you there."

Kari went back into the house and I went back to the shed. I pulled Patapata out of my pocket and placed him near the plant. "Stay there. Where's the others?"

There had to be a gust of wind because one of the plants leaves pointed behind the table where Bumanog and Gatotail emerged.

"It's all true isn't it?" I sighed, giving up.


End file.
